Opération Espadon
by Huddy-Addict
Summary: Lorsque House se retrouve plongé au creux du " problème " . Craquage de slip, Huddy. POV House
1. Part One

_Première partie, début du craquage. Bon, je vais vous demander de vous accrocher, c'est très … spécial XD _

_Musique pour cette première partie : Capture – Mars attack_

_Good Luck. :D_

**HHH**

_Hein ? Ou-suis-je ? C'est... Étrange. Je ne reconnais aucune senteur, aucune matière sur lesquelles je repose, aucun son distinct, aucune sensation au toucher. Deviendrais-je fou ?_

Il tenta de se redresser, soudain conscient qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans son élément naturel, sentant bien que quelque chose avait changé. Ouvrant doucement ses paupières, encore lourde de sommeil, il aperçut un univers qui lui parut totalement inconnu.

_Qu'est ce que… ? _

Il posa une main au sol pour tenter de se relever une seconde fois, la première tentative ayant échoué sous l'effet de la surprise. Soudain, il glissa, sentant sa main partir derrière lui, rencontrant une substance visqueuse qu'il trouva fort désagréable. Un rictus d'horreur de se forma sur son visage quand la substance en question colla à sa peau, s'accrochant à ses vêtements sans relâche.

_Quel est le porc qui vit dans un tel endroit ?_

Scannant l'endroit des yeux, il découvrit avec effroi que tout était rose. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas être sur terre ? Il roula des yeux, à droite, à gauche. Puis, s'appuyant sur sa cane, tenta d'avancer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tacher d'en savoir un peu plus, ou mieux, de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Il réussit à se déplacer de dix pas devant lui. Scrutant l'horizon, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas atterri dans le monde de Barbie et qu'il ne vivait pas en direct l'invasion d'un Gremlins dans celui-ci…

_Wow, et en plus ça pue ! _

Ses narines se mirent en éveil. L'odeur qu'il avait perçut quelque seconde auparavant semblait doubler d'intensité. Il haussa les épaules, désireux de savoir ce qui se trouvait plus loin, au-delà de tout ce rose lui rappelant si bien la guimauve.

_Je suis sûr que si j'amenais Cuddy ici elle trouverait un moyen de s'y plaire ! Ah ! Les femmes… quelle honte !_

Cuddy… Il secoua nerveusement la tête. Pas le moment de s'aventurer dans un fantasme personnel, intime. Tenant fermement sa canne pour ne pas se retrouver sur ce sol visqueux et étrange, il continuait son ascension. Il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait, ne savait pas s'il devait hurler ou se réjouir d'une découverte, mais il savait que marcher l'aiderait. Alors qu'il comptait inlassablement le nombre de pas qu'il faisait, un bruit lointain le sortit de sa rêverie. Comme s'il se trouvait à l'extérieur d'une discothèque, ce bruit lui semblait à forte proximité par très puissant. Gardant son mal en patience, il reprit sa marche.

_Au moins, je rate les consultations… Mais pas l'occasion de mater la patronne_.

Il s'arrêta, prenant le temps d'observer l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Les parois flasques et épaisses attirèrent son œil. Ce n'était pas normal, ça paraissait vivant, impossible que ça soit un mur, songea-t-il. Il s'approcha au près d'une d'entre elle et avança sa main, prêt au pire. La paroi en question se mit à flageoler, le faisant reculer soudainement, le laissant violement glisser le long d'un sol aussi gluant que les cloisons qui l'entourait.

« - Et MERDE ! »

Il arriva dans un endroit qui lui parut identique que le précédent. Enervée, massant sa jambe en cherchant vainement de la vicodine dans ses poches, il cria, à l'adresse de quelqu'un d'inconnu

« - Quel est l'abrutit qui se prétend assez architecte pour dessiner de telles conneries ? Sincèrement ! Je m'étonne moi-même de la véritable importance de votre diplôme. »

Le seul bruit qui lui répondit fut son écho reculé de l'endroit ou il siégeait, assis, tel un parfait idiot ayant perdu tout repère. Dans une grimace douloureuse, il se redressa, et avança encore.

_Bon sang, il doit bien y avoir une issue !_

Tout à coup, alors que son pèlerinage lui meurtrissait davantage la jambe, quelque chose lui apparut. Quelque chose de rond et blanc, non immobile, semblant vivre. Il haussa un sourcil et resta perplexe. Malgré la force qu'il exerçait sur ses yeux, cette étrange chose ne lui paraissait pas familière.

_Peut être qu'en m'approchant…_

Curieux de découvrir la clé d'un mystère irrésolu, il accéléra la cadence, retenant un juron à chaque pas. Fier d'avoir bientôt atteint son but, son corps et son visage se crispèrent. Un air effrayé et affolé prenant place sur son visage, fendant son visage en une contraction étrange. Soudain, le bruit lointain qu'il avait pensé percevoir s'intensifia, se doubla, comme si celui-ci semblait plus proche… Il pivota. Un nuage blanc lointain lui empêcha de voir clairement ce qu'il se passait. Reportant son attention sur l'objet de son effroi, il comprit alors, la bouche à demi ouverte, il souffla.

« - Ne serait-ce pas… »

Une horde de petite cellule l'assaillirent, formant un énorme cercle autour de lui, le questionnant de leur petite tête - si l'on pouvait appeler cela, une tête - cherchant une réponse à sa présence non désirée.

_Un ovule…_


	2. Part Two

_Deuxième partie un peu brouillon, j'avais un peu perdue les pédales sur le coup, celle qui suit est mieux je pense._

_Musique : Save me – Remi Zero_

**HHH**

_Wow ! Ce que la nouvelle technologie peut-être trompeuse ! Un ovule en papier et des robots spermatozoïde… Ou pas._

House se sentit défaillir lorsque la centaine de spermatozoïde affichèrent un air convaincu pour l'étriper. Bon sang !

_Euh…_

« Eh jack ! Qui c'est lui ?

Qu'est ce que je m'en balance moi… Il bloque le passage ! »

Il cligna des yeux a plusieurs reprise, espérant se réveiller, en vain… A première vue, le fanfaron de spermatozoïde attendait avec grande impatience, une réponse.

_Bon allez, merde, même les nibards de Cuddy ne t'impressionne pas autant…_

« - J'exige que vous retiriez vos déguisement ! Vous n'êtes même pas crédible bande d'affabulateur »

… _Je suis mort._

« - Bon écoute le rigolo là ! Moi mon nom c'est Gérard, mon frère est mort à la guerre contre l'ovule, il n'a pas passé la première tranché, ma sœur s'est faite violer dans le troisième arrondissement de l'utérus et mon seconde minot de frère n'as pas passé le pénis de monsieur, on lui avait pourtant dit de maigrir, pas ma faute s'il adore les frites…Je ne sais pas qui c'est l'abrutit qui s'amuse à foutre toute ma famille dans le vagin de la dame, mais merde quoi ! Un peu de retenue ! »

Gérard, le spermatozoïde en question, se rapprocha dangereusement de House et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer – Oui, les spermatozoïdes ont des yeux – laissant le diagnosticien fort perplexe.

« - Pitié, laisse-moi entrer »

Un long silence écrasa le peu d'oxygène qu'il y avait. Gérard repartit rejoindre ses amis dans la ronde, reprenant un air agressif.

_Allez House, bon sang, dit quelque chose… _

Soudain, une petite cellule venu du fond de la troupe, légèrement plus mince que les autres, sortit de l'ombre, bondissant, elle hurla, sûre d'elle.

« - PAPA !!! C'est MOI !!! »

_Gnié ?_

« - Mais bande d'abrutit ! Vous ne le reconnaissez pas ! Regardez sa chemise bleue, sa cane ! C'est notre… PERE ! »

La bande de spermatozoïde changèrent d'expression, arborant soudain un sourire niais et effrayant, puis, en une fraction de seconde, House se retrouva accabler sous la masse volumineuse de petites cellule fraichement sortie de leur habitat.

« - PAPA !!

PAPA !!

PAPA !!

FATHER

Oh toi l'anglais, ta gueule »

Une horde de question se posèrent à lui, mais tout ce qu'il put voir, ce fut l'évidence même : Si ce que disait cette bande de dégénéré était vrai, cela voudrait dire que s'il laissait passer ne serait-ce qu'un spermatozoïde, il deviendrait le géniteur d'un parasite …

_Allez, donne-toi du courage…_

_Cuddy, ventre, nibards, fesse, couche, excrément, hurlement, baby phone, vomis, hormones, aucun sexe, gynécologue... _

«Je ne suis pas votre père... Je suis... Un ... _Putain allez, creuse toi les méninges_... UN CARIBOU! »

_Là je suis cuit... Adieu monde cruel._


	3. Part Three

Troisième partie postée car vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir ! 

Plus longue, plus tortueuse. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

C'est l'avant dernière partie de cette fiction.

Musique : Rob D – Clubbed to Death (Matrix Soundtrack)

Bonne lecture, et R&R ;)

**HHH**

Le calme était revenu, si bien qu'il soit vite partit. Les spermatozoïdes s'étaient écartés de House, le regardant, perplexe. Il sentit que tout espoir était perdu pour qu'il sorte indemne de cet…utérus.

_Je me demande comment j'ai pu atterrir dans l'utérus de Cuddy… Sincèrement ! Je couche avec elle, ça je m'en souviens… Est-ce que cela veut-il dire que … que je suis ici mais aussi entrain de … Oh mon dieu ! Quel merdier !_

La troupe continua de l'entourer, cherchant vainement une explication. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer éternellement ainsi… Sentant soudain sa jambe le tirailler, il entreprit de gober une vicodine, mais se souvint qu'il n'en possédait pas. Epuisé, il s'assit, se foutant de la substance qui collait à son jean et ses pieds, il se laissa tomber, au milieu du cercle qui l'entourait.

_Bon, sois sincère, pour une fois, fait cet effort… _

« Bon, écoutez les jeunes, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fou ici, et si je le savais ça m'arrangerais beaucoup… Alors vous allez m'écouter très clairement : RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS ! De toute manière, notre pauvre Cuddy est stérile. »

Des cris de stupeur échappèrent aux petites cellules.

_Bravo la sincérité… Va falloir prendre un coach humanité après ça !_

Un des individus qui l'encerclait, s'exclama soudain, outré de sa remarque

« Stérile ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Et vous vous êtes impuissant n'est-ce-pas ? »

A court d'idée constructive, House répliqua, d'une voix aigu et hystérique

« Est-ce que c'est une manière de parler à son PERE ? File dans ta chambre ! »

Remarquant soudain sa propre erreur, la bande de spermatozoïde se concerta en chuchotant, et puis, dans un silence qui parut interminable, ils partirent, tous, à la quête à l'ovule se trouvant à quelques centimètres de là.

_Allez Greg, il va falloir reprendre les bases du baseball ! _

D'abord étouffé par la horde de cellule, il finit par se lever, clopinant le plus rapidement jusqu'à l'ovule, brandissant sa cane tel un Jedi.

« - Vous voulez foutre des vergetures sur les hanches de Cuddy, vous voulez me rendre chèvre dans les rayons glaces d'un magasin et en plus, parce que cela ne suffisait pas, vous voulez rentrer à PLUSIEURS ? Non mais oh ! Vous allez retourner chez papa aussi vite que prévu … C'est moi qui ai la garde cette semaine ! Dur la vie d'enfant aux parents divorcés hein ? »

Il claqua un spermatozoïde contre sa cane, remarquant qu'il s'agissait du pauvre Gérard, tremblant de peur, puis un autre, encore un autre, faisant éclater un liquide blanchâtre partout sur les parois de l'utérus. Plus fort, encore, maître de son homicide ! En sueur, se jambe le tiraillant, il s'appuya contre ce pauvre ovule.

_Vive les omelettes ! J'ai plus qu'à me méfier des œufs après ça !_

_**Cuddy s'essouffla, sentant ses dernières forcent la quitter, suante, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle lui susurra à l'oreille**_

_**« - Greg… si tu savais.. »**_

_**Il accéléra la cadence écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes.**_

Plus que 10 ! Il frappa, toujours plus violement, sentant un sentiment de culpabilité étreindre sa poitrine. Et s'il évitait à Cuddy le plus beau de ses rêves ? Ne réfléchissant plus, il frappa d'autant plus hargneusement, cherchant avant tout le rapport de force, la victoire.

_**Elle cria son nom une dernière fois, se blottissant contre son corps, plus que jamais, cherchant à se couler contre lui. **_

Tous tués. Plus aucun. C'est ce qu'il crut… Une ultime mince cellule - sans doute une fille-, s'approcha, d'abord lentement, puis elle accéléra, tournant autour de House, le faisant perdre la tête. Il tomba, lâcha sa cane, et remarqua avec effroi que le spermatozoïde pénétrait dans l'ovule, sans aucune difficulté. Il tenta de se jeter dedans à son tour, à ses risques et périls, redoutant plus que tout une paternité éventuelle, si un jour, il sortait d'ici.

_**Une drôle de sensation serra l'estomac de Cuddy, elle sentit ses membres se tendre dans un ultime effort. Puis, ouvrant les yeux, comme une révélation, elle sentit ce qui allait arriver. Comme son rêve était si fort, comme son désir était si puissant, elle sentit que ce jour était celui ou ses espérances n'étaient plus vaines. Elle fixa intensément son partenaire, et jouant la carte de la fidélité, quitte à passer pour une demeurée, lui murmura**_

_**« - Je suis enceinte »**_

Sentant son corps aspirer à l'intérieur de la première couche de l'ovule, il chercha des yeux cette cellule de malheur, l'ayant perdu de vu. Puis, soudain, tout son corps fut rejeté par l'ovule, devenant dur, impassible. Il hurla. Secoua, et se sentit propulser, sa jambe le tiraillant, d'autant plus. Et soudain…

Sa canne frappait contre l'ovule, cherchant à y pénétrer à nouveau, refusant d'admettre la vérité qu'il connaissait par ses cours de médecine et son talentueux diplôme de diagnosticien : Lorsque l'ovule ne laissait plus rien passer, une seule chose était évidente : Un spermatozoïde avait eu la place. Il soupira, hurla de peine, de rage. Comment étais-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il se trouver ici, comment pouvait-il être là, au beau milieu de l'organisme de Cuddy, pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? C'était scientifiquement inexplicable ! Comment pouvait-il être pratiquement sur d'entendre la voix de Cuddy susurrait qu'elle été enceinte, lointaine et gaie. Il s'entendit étouffer un juron… Posant ses doigts sur sa propre bouche, il remarqua que le juron ne venait pas de là, mais de l'extérieur. Soudain, le bruit lointain stoppa, tout se calma. Avait-il cessé son activité à cause de ce que Cuddy venait de lui annoncer ? Pourquoi sentait-il que tout cela ne menait à rien ?

_**Il fixa son regard au sien, puis, doucement, se dégagea d'elle. **_

_**« - Greg… »**_

_**Comment avait-elle pu lui annoncer ça d'une telle manière ? Comment !?**_

_**« - Je… Je vais y aller. »**_

_**Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent, emportée par l'émotion, elle avait ouvert les valves de son cœur, et voilà que dès à présent, il fuyait. Maudit-soit-elle. **_

House s'approcha de l'écho de sa voix, cherchant la source, sachant pertinemment que tout ceci se déroulait dans un monde différent de celui ou il avait atterrit. Il vivait en direct, sa bêtise, et prit conscience d'un tas de choses qu'il n'avait jamais osé regarder en face. Comment pouvait-il jouer avec les sentiments de Cuddy ? Pourquoi fuyait-il ainsi ? Tout était simple, tout était pourtant si simple… Il voulut maudire celui qu'il était, là derrière, celui qui laissait une femme, seule, à la dérive, dans sa détresse et son malheur.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**La question sonna comme inutile aux oreilles du diagnosticien qui pliait déjà bagage, s'excusant d'un regard doux et fuyant à la fois. **_

Il hurla, chercha à courir, mais fut vite stoppé par la douleur se réveillant dans sa jambe inactive. Que pouvait-il faire à ça ? Il sentit la tête lui tourner, puis, soudain… Le trou noir.

Nouveau réveil difficile, nouvelle douleur, nouveau lieu, nouveaux éléments, nouveau bruit particulier. Il ouvrit les yeux, un a un, puis, se redressa. Cette fois là, il ne mit pas des lustres à comprendre ce qu'il se passait devant lui…

_**Un triste sourire au visage, Lisa Cuddy s'allongea sur la table, puis, fixa son regard au petit écran…**_

_**« - Voulez vous connaître son sexe dès maintenant, mademoiselle Cuddy ? »**_

_**Une lueur brilla soudain dans ses yeux, puis, elle répondit, fixant un point, loin devant elle.**_

_**« - C'est une fille, je le sais »**_

Le bébé était là, devant lui, non loin du placenta, et il assistait à cela. Combien de père paierait pour cela ? Sans doute des millions mais pas lui. Il mima un rictus de dégout. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bouger, il s'aperçut avec effroi, que l'enfant le regardait, et lui tendait ce début de main qui ne demandait qu'à évoluer au fil des mois. Il se recula, apeuré, puis se sentit soudain très petit, si petit qu'il crut avoir en face de lui un géant. Il mima un cri, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Scotché sur place, incapable de bouger, il attendit sa sentence.

_Paye pour avoir abandonné celle qui portait ton enfant, salopard._

Il déglutit, et attendit. Il ne méritait que ça. Que ça… La main se rapprocha, prête à bientôt l'écraser sus ses doigts, plus que quelques millimètres, ce n'était qu'une question de seconde… Puis soudain, ce fut le contact. Il sentit ses membres écrasés sous la poigne de celui qui était sans doute son fils, et soudain, il réalisa…

**BOUM. **


End file.
